


Have a little faith in me, part 1

by perpetuumclausus



Series: Matt x Harriet drabbles [2]
Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/M, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Have a little faith in me, part 1

"Have you seen Harry?"

It started eight weeks earlier. Emotions had been hot and heavy after a heated fight on set. Somehow the fight had led to sex. Matt had a particular way of getting a taste of what he wanted and backing away. It always seemed so easy for him to blame it on work or business, but Matt always had his reasons - even if he couldn't admit them to himself.

As usual, Harriet would always be pleasantly surprised each time Matt kissed her or held her or slept with her. She viewed his spontaneity as a bold and romantic gesture but felt the disappointment deep inside her each time Matt wouldn't follow through. One kiss and Harriet would be sure that everything would change. Sure, Harriet believed in angels and miracles, but didn't think she bought into the fairy tale concept of a Prince Charming - and even if she ever had, he would've been Matthew Albie. Even though they fought, disagreed on morals and ethics, and so many other things; she couldn't deny that she'd never quite loved someone the way she loved Matt. The disappointment had a way of leaving Harriet with a hollow feeling inside. He always seemed to act as if whatever monumental thing that happened between them, simply hadn't happened.

Harriet had been blatantly ignoring Matt for weeks. He hadn't even noticed at first, usually oblivious to her antics. Of course, Harriet could say that she too, had gotten absolutely swamped with work, but she hadn't. She hadn't received a heavier workload. By the time Matt realized it, he'd driven everyone crazy with questions and somehow most of the main cast of Studio 60 either figured it out on their own or found out from Harriet beforehand.

After their latest hookup, Harriet had gone home. Things felt different. Certainly, Matt couldn't disappoint her this time. Drunken kisses, hammered and giggly and sexy from the whiskey high - these two had a plan. Harriet had proclaimed her love; "I've never loved anyone more than I love you" and Matt's "Be Mrs. Albie already". She woke up the next morning with a headache the size of Texas and a heart full of love and promises. The days went on and the weeks carried on and with each day that passed, Matt acted more and more vacant - more and more negligent; but even Hannah Harriet Hayes couldn't predict what would come next.

She hadn't realized it or even entertained the thought when Tom Jeter walked in on her. The walls were thin and passing by at just the right now placed the man outside of Harriet's dressing room at the exact moment she'd retched into the trash can. In fact, she'd felt so poorly that letting Tom inside hadn't even worried her. "So, what is this about?" The blonde shrugged in response. "Flu?" No one really had a reason to not believe Harriet and even she couldn't come up with a comprehensive reason.

Until she'd rolled down the car window on Sunset, needing to pull over during insane traffic to vomit and if her calculations were correct - and they were always; she had a fantastic reason to panic. Not long after, Harriet found herself pacing outside Jordan McDeere's office, trying her very best to keep her breathing even. "You wanted to see me?" the dark-haired woman asked, peeking her head out the door. It didn't take Harriet very long to come inside, requiring all the privacy that she could get. The blonde stretched the sleeves of her sweater further down her arms, itching to stop feeling as self-conscious as she did. "What's going on? Is this about Matt?" she asked. "How did you-you know. Y'know?" Harriet asked, gesturing with her arm. "Know what?" Jordan asked, confusion on her face. "When did you -?" the blonde tried to ask again. "Harriet - I don't understand what you're asking me - you're going to have to be a little clearer." The blonde clasped her hands together. "I need to know how you realized you were pregnant," she finally stated. "Oh my God."

\- - -

To be continued.


End file.
